Confianza de equipo
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Ukai tiene la idea de hacer un ejercicio de confianza ¿Que mejor que el juego de la carta? Bueno, eso pone nerviosos a algunos y hace que otros descubran cosas que no creyeron que existieran ¿Acaso esto es lo que llaman confianza de equipo? Pues si, un buen equipo no teme a un simple juego de pasar la carta con los labios. (Oneshot/Comedia)


_Por ahi alguien que comenta mucho y deja muchos reviews me pidió un Tanaka x Hinata. Solo me di rienda suelta para hacer comedia y aprovechar lo raro de esa pareja metiendo un aun más raro Noya x Yamaguchi. Si, no tengo perdón de mi padre. Pura comedia, disfruten esta locura._

* * *

><p>—Este es un ejercicio de confianza, siendo compañeros de equipo no deberían tener problema alguno. Deben establecer lazos de este tipo y sobre todo reafirmar su hombría —decía el entrenador Ukai paseándose enfrente de los chicos quienes atentos escuchaban.—el reto es simple… no dejen caer esta carta.<p>

Mostró una carta de baraja frente a ellos, los chicos abrieron la boca sorprendidos al ver la misma pero sin entender el objetivo del ejercicio. Takeda miró a todos lados asustado teniendo una idea de que iba pero no le detuvo, después de todo él era el entrenador.

—Quiero que hagan una fila y que jueguen 'El juego de la carta' —entonces todos gritaron al unísono ante la propuesta ¿Acaso eso los reforzaría como equipo? Seguro era el entrenador queriendo mofarse de ellos, y en efecto lo era pero tenía un plan tras eso —los que últimos seis que queden jugarán el próximo partido.

—¿Qué? Eso es estúpido —se quejó Tsukishima mientras que Yamaguchi le había emocionado la idea de conseguir su entrada a un juego.

—No, con esto mediré que tan fuerte es su voluntad para jugar. Si se aferran a la carta con todas sus fuerzas significa que realmente quieren hacerlo. —contestó con simpleza el profesor.

—¿Entonces el juego termina cuando queden seis? —preguntó Suga.

—Eso es lo que podría pasar pero ¿Sus orgullos los dejarán ceder? —dijo el rubio riendo victorioso, era cierto, los chicos no desistirían hasta tener un ganador. Entonces hicieron una fila, unos no muy motivados, otros que si lo estaban y un Asahi que seguro sería el primero en perder.

El primero en poner la carta en sus labios fue Suga, estaba decidido a ganar su lugar en el juego. Empezó a sorber y dio una vuelta para toparse de frente con Daichi pegándose a su rostro, dividiendo sus labios solo por la carta, sus mofletes sonrojados y un temblor en sus manos mientras intentaba no hacerla caer pero no pudo más, retrocedió y suspiró avergonzado dejando caer la misma.

—¿Pe…perdí? —dijo Suga algo deprimido.

—Necesitas más voluntad y ponerte menos nervioso … controlar tus nervios es la clave para ganar un partido —indicaba Ukai mientras Suga se sentaba como ovillo un tanto triste.

—Esto no es como un partido…—se quejó intentando controlar el calor de sus mejillas. Daichi sonrió con comprensión y puso la carta en sus labios para girar y encontrarse con Yamaguchi. Este tembló, era el capitán después de todo y la sensación de cercanía le heló pero resistió. Absorbió la carta y giró para encontrarse con Tsukishima. Con él tenía confianza, después de todo era su mejor amigo y para su suerte la diferencia de estatura no era tanta.

Tsukishima tomó la carta con sus labios aspirando, y giró para encontrarse con Nishinoya. "Tiene que ser una broma" pensó. Era demasiado bajo e inclinarse le daba pereza además de que la expresión expectante de su senpai le irritaba. Verlo alzar la boca como si esperase un beso era una imagen que no quería grabar en su mente así sé que rindió tirando la carta y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos para salir de la fila.

—No me pagan lo suficiente…—dijo sentándose en el suelo, aun así se mofaría de los demás.

—Recuerda que son tus compañeros Tsukishima, debe haber confianza a tal grado de no importar besarse —dijo Ukai sorprendiendo a Takeda.

—¿N..No es eso extremista? ….

Quedando la pregunta en el aire continuaron. Ahora Nishinoya tenía la carta en los labios y giro ágilmente hacia Asahi quien temblaba nervioso. Este se tuvo que inclinar a Nishinoya quien esperaba con los ojos cerrados y esa no era una buena imagen pero aun así tomando confianza tomó la carta con la boca absorbiendo y se levantó para girar rápido.

—¡Tú puedes, Asahi!— le motivó Nishinoya alzando el puño pero al girar el as del equipo se encontró con la mirada de muerte de Kageyama y tembló hasta la espinilla. El azabache esperaba pero en vez de parecer que jugaba lucia como si fuera a matarlo así que decidió hacerlo rápido para dejar de ver esa expresión. Fue bastante sorpresivo a decir verdad, para todos. A Asahi se le cayó la carta antes de llegar a su destino y estampó su boca contra la del sorprendido Kageyama quien retrocedió aterrado, no tanto como Asahi pero los dos estaban muy sorprendidos.

Pronto ambos estaban en el suelo intentando digerir lo extraño que había sido el acto al igual que el resto del equipo quienes no olvidarían el día en que Asahi y Kageyama se besaron. Aun así fue Asahi quien perdió y muy avergonzado fue a esconderse detrás de Suga.

—Es solo un beso ¿Acaso nunca han dado uno? Vamos, siguiente…—dijo Ukai aplaudiendo dos veces para controlarlos y ya respuesto Kageyama puso la carta en sus labios para girar y encontrarse con Hinata. No tuvo reparos en estamparse contra él y tener un duelo de miradas mientras el otro veía la hora para separarse, casi estaban por lanzarse golpes pero al final Hinata dejo atrás a un muy irritado Kageyama y se topó de frente con Tanaka.

Aquel acto fue extrañamente prolongado y todos boquiabiertos veían la concentración de ambos, como Hinata se aferraba a la camisa del otro, como Tanaka ponía sus manos en los hombros de Hinata. Si no fuera por la carta parecería de aquello un beso genuino. Las mejillas del pelinaranja estaban rojas, el otro por su parte parecía tranquilo hasta que se separó lentamente de un atolondrado pequeño y giró hasta Ennoshita quien esperaba con cara de pocos amigos.

Depositó la carta en sus labios y este la tomó un poco más aprisa pero siendo el último en la fila al girar la carta se quedó en el suelo.

—Tan cerca…—susurró derrotado retirándose a lado de los otros chicos.

—Ya tenemos a los seis jugadores ¿Dejarán el juego así?— los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos y negaron. Justo como Ukai lo planeó, tenían un orgullo y ese mismo orgullo los haría campeones.

Tanaka tomó la carta y la puso en sus labios dando una vuelta para toparse de nueva cuenta con Hinata. Este le esperaba, entrecerró los ojos y la recibió sintiendo el calor invadirle el rostro nuevamente. Todos miraban como nuevamente esos dos lucían algo intensos, un contraste curioso, y se separaron lento haciendo que Hinata diera la vuelta y se encontrara con Kageyama.

Este sin problema tomó la carta, igual hizo una rabieta silenciosa como si regañase al pelinaranja y giró para estamparse con Nishinoya "¿Acaso soy el único que necesita agacharse?" se cuestionó para después dejar el papel en los labios de su senpai. Este estaba muy seguro de sí mismo y sin problemas giró encontrándose con el pecoso del equipo quien se tuvo que inclinar un poco para tomar la carta. Aun así sintió su piel rosar la del otro y estremecerle pero ignoró ello y se separó hacia Daichi quien ya esperaba.

Daichi tomó la carta pero al girar esta cayó estrepitosamente haciéndole perder. Se sintió decepcionado, deshonrado y terminó sentado junto con Suga y Asahi quienes aún no se recuperaban del trauma.

—¿Y así quieren que su equipo gane? Vamos, vamos vamos —les motivó para seguir y ahora Yamaguchi tomó la carta y giró para regresar a Nishinoya quien le esperaba. Se inclinó tomándole de los hombros, era divertido hacerlo pero en el proceso rozó la comisura de los labios de Noya haciéndole sonrojar hasta la frente. Nishinoya por su parte estuvo tranquilo y se separó del otro con habilidad para ir a Kageyama.

Este se inclinó a tomar la carta pero al separarse cayó al suelo de una forma muy decepcionante. Cosas que le pasan a Kageyama por la cual Tsukishima se burlará el resto de su vida. Ahora Hinata, quien también se burlaba de su setter, tomó la carta y algo nervioso la puso en sus labios girando hacia Tanaka quien ya le esperaba. Le tomó de los hombros y puso sus labios encima del cartón mientras otra vez las vistas retornaban sorprendidos al par. Las cosas subieron de tono después de que se separaron pues, cuando Tanaka retornó a poner la carta ahí, tomó las mejillas de Hinata. Con las manos cubrió solo un poco de la carta y en una foto furtiva daba la impresión de que se besaban.

Algo abrumado Hinata giró hasta encontrarse con Nishinoya, la estatura era una ventaja y entregó la carta librándose de responsabilidad. Él fue a Yamaguchi y la puso en sus labios haciendo que este se separase y girara rápidamente para retornar pero antes de llegar la carta se bajó un poco estando sus labios superiores contra los ajenos. Eran tan suaves, frescos, hermosos. Noya se quedó ahí cerrando los ojos y al final dejó caer la carta para sentir mejor aquel nuevo descubrimiento de los labios de Yamaguchi dejando demasiado sorprendidos a todos.

Noya estaba besando a Yamaguchi y este no se defendía.

Se separó lento y Nishinoya hizo lo impensable, se relamió los labios de cierta forma que hizo temblar al pecoso y sonrió victorioso ante su propio acto.

—Tienes labios muy suaves, Yamaguchi —y ese fue el detonante para que el pecoso estuviera a punto de desmayarse de no ser porque se sostuvo de Noya.— ¡Entrenador! Pido permiso para llevarlo a enfermería.

—¿Eh? Bien, llévalo —respondió indiferente viendo como el pequeño guiaba a un sorprendido y temeroso Yamaguchi mientras los demás seguían pegando casi la boca al piso. — Solo nos quedan ustedes.

—Ossu— dijo Hinata poniéndose la carta en los labios. Tanaka le observó y se aproximó poniendo los labios encima del papel quedándose asi un rato hasta lograr separarse y girar, entonces volvió a ponerlos sobre los de Hinata quien cerró los ojos Porque hacia eso? Lo hacía lucir demasiado lindo. Hinata se separó, giró y volvió a Tanaka quien se quedó perdido ante las expresiones del otro cuando se separó se le cayó la carta.

—El ganador es Hinata…—el pelinaranja abrió los ojos sorprendido y celebró su victoria mientras uno que otro la aplaudía ¿Quién diría que ganaría él? Bueno, Tanaka podía decir que si perdió fue porque el chico le había cautivado un poco, aunque aquello sonara muy impropio pero sus mohines al estar cerca eran encantadores y sin embargo se quedó con la curiosidad de besarle.

El premio de Hinata fue un pan el cual comió gustoso y enseguida se pusieron a entrenar con ánimos renovados y nuevas emociones que algunos interpretaron como confianza de equipo excepto Yamaguchi quien seguía incómodo ante las miradas de Nishinoya.

Cayó la noche, cada quien debía volver a su hogar y mientras caminaban en la oscuridad Tanaka seguía desde atrás pensativo, taciturno. Hinata se detuvo con su bicicleta mientras el resto del grupo avanzaba y miró al chico quien obtuvo su atención mientras caminaban al mismo ritmo detrás de todos.

—¿Pasa algo, Tanaka-senpai?—preguntó Hinata preocupado, el otro negó exageradamente.

—No, no es nada, descuida —se excusó mientras todos platicaban de sus asuntos unos pasos frente a ellos. Suspiró, Hinata también y entonces detuvo su andar esperando no ser escuchado el pelinaranja le imitó y miró al más alto quien sorpresivamente se aproximó y besó sus labios de una forma muy suave que le robó el aliento.— Solo pensaba como se sentía hacer esto…

Hinata se sonrojó hasta las orejas y se quedó helado, casi al borde del desmayo mientras Tanaka entraba en pánico. Debió hacerlo con más tacto, ser más cuidadoso y lento pero él era un hombre impulsivo. Mientras gritaba el nombre de Hinata y los demás chicos se acercaban intentando hacerlo entrar en si el pelinaranja pensaba muy internamente "Yo también quería saberlo".

¿Eso es lo que llaman confianza de equipo?


End file.
